nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Dor-15
'''''Dor-15, (pronouced Doris) is the true main antagonist of the Disney movie, Meet the Robinsons. She is a robotic bowler hat created by the film's main protagonist, Lewis, in the future. Angered at him for attempting to shut her down, she joins forces with the future version of Mike Yagoobian, aka Goob, collaborating in a scheme to ruin Lewis's future in a bid for revenge. Appearance Dor-15 simply resembles a black-and-purple bowler hat when dormant or in disguise. However, when active, a robot eye appears above the brim. It is usually green, but turns red when Dor-15 is angry or acting evil. Various attachments can protrude from the inside of the hat, most commonly spindly metallic legs and/or hand-like metal claws. Background Dor-15 was originally an invention known as a "Helping Hat", a robotic hat that performed menial tasks for its master. However, though the cause of this thinking is unknown, Dor-15 began to believe she had more potential, demonstrating by exerting mind-control powers over her test subject. As a result, her inventor, who turns out to be the future version of Lewis, supposedly shut her down and sealed her away in a protoype chamber. But Dor-15 rebooted and escaped, vowing revenge on Lewis. She met future Goob during his attempt to "ruin" Robinson Industries (which ultimately consisted of throwing eggs and toilet paper at the building and shouting, "Robinson, you stink!"), and the two hid out in a girly-themed restaurant to concoct a scheme. Dor-15 proposed using one of the two time machines invented by Lewis, and the two formed a team, thus establishing Goob's identity as the "Bowler Hat Guy". Role Dor-15 sabotages Lewis's invention, the Memory Scanner, during the science fair at his school. When everyone evacuates the gym in the ensuing chaos, Dor-15 reassembles the machine, and she and Bowler Hat Guy take it to Inventco to present to the board of directors. Despite Dor-15 aiding Bowler Hat Guy by providing cues from outside the window, the presentation ultimately fails due to Bowler Hat Guy not knowing how to operate the Memory Scanner. It falls apart, but Dor-15 reminds Bowler Hat Guy that Lewis can fix it and show them how it works, so they travel to the orphanage where Lewis lives. While searching for him, Dor-15 detects samples of Wilbur Robinson's DNA along with "time travel residue", concluding that Lewis went with Wilbur into the future. She and Bowler Hat Guy travel to the future as well and hide out in the Robinsons' garden. Dor-15 instructs Bowler Hat Guy to stay in the time machine, and produces a miniature version of herself for him to pilot. Dor-15 locates Lewis in the dining room as he is having dinner with the Robinsons, and begins sawing at the chandelier in an attempt to trap him. She is interrupted when Bowler Hat Guy brings a brainwashed T-Rex from the past in an attempt to capture Lewis. The entire family springs into action to rescue Lewis, and Wilbur manages to dislodge Mini-Doris from the T-Rex's head. Mini-Doris is then captured by the frogs and locked in their trunk, presumably deactivating her. Dor-15 returns to Bowler Hat Guy and slaps him with the control panel in her rage. When Lewis storms off, angry at Wilbur, Dor-15 and Bowler Hat Guy approach him and convince him to fix the Memory Scanner, promising to take him to when his mother first left him at the orphanage. When Lewis fixes the Memory Scanner, and tells Bowler Hat Guy how to start it up, Dor-15 ties Lewis up. Bowler Hat Guy reveals to Lewis that he is in fact the future version of Goob, his former roommate and friend in the orphanage, and recounts how he came to hate Lewis and decided to ruin his future. Lewis attempts to escape with the Memory Scanner, aided by Wilbur and Carl, the family robot. Dor-15 pursues them, destroys Carl and retrieves the Memory Scanner, and she and Goob escape into the past. The future world changes around Lewis, and he finds himself in a dark room with the Memory Scanner. It reveals Goob's success in the past at pawning off Lewis's invention, as well as his additional presentation of Dor-15. As it turns out, the mass-produced Helping Hats take over the world, which was Dor-15's plan all along. Dor-15 then appears, her memories having been what Lewis just saw, and sets the entire Robinson family on Lewis. Lewis hides in the broken time machine, managing to fix it in time and escape. Dor-15 and the Robinsons pursue him in a gigantic construct resembling her. Lewis goes back in time to Goob's presentation to the Inventco board and warns him about Dor-15's plan. Dor-15 attempts to attack Lewis, but Lewis vows to never invent her, and, with her creation erased from history, Dor-15 ceases to exist, defeating her for good. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization